A Moolight Guardian
by hogwarts1300
Summary: This guardian fanfiction will be set around the summer of 2nd year, going into 3rd year. Remus Lupin is Harry's guardian and Harry has known Remus since first year when they met at the Weasley household. They bonded and at the end of the second year, Lupin asked Harry if he wanted to come and live with him. How will Professor Lupin deal with a hormonal teenager for the first time?
1. Settling in

It had been just over a month since Remus had asked Harry if he wanted to stay over his for the summer. He remembered feeling sick with worry, what if the boy didn't want to and thought that Remus had lost his mind?

So when Harry had jumped with joy and said yes, Remus felt very relieved, it wasn't going to be another boring summer all alone. He and Harry could have such good fun.

And it had been fun for the first couple of weeks. Remus had rules of course but they weren't strict. He hadn't had to enforce them though because Harry had been so happy to not be back at the Dursley's that he was just too excited.

Dumbledore had assured Lupin that all the necessary wards had been placed around the house. It was just on the edge of a village, quite near to a forest for when Remus transformed. It was decided that on a full moon Professor McGonagall would come and watch Harry for Lupin, meaning that the guardianship could legally take place.

* * *

It was early on a Saturday morning, Remus had just woken up and was making his way down to breakfast. The house elves always had the food ready, for breakfast it was normally porridge and fruits, sometimes pancakes. Remus sat down and looked at his watch. Ten-to-nine, Harry was nearly always awake by now, and they hadn't even had a late night. He decided to head up stairs to see if his little cub was up.

He knocked on the door,

'Harry... you in there?'

No noise came from behind the door. Harry would always let him know if he was there, even if it was just a grunt.

Remus opened the door to find an empty bed and the window wide open.

'what on earth?' he muttered to himself.

He quickly checked for Harry's broom, if that had gone he'd know that he was out flying and if the broom wasn't there, then merlin knows where Harry is. He opened the wardrobe and items of clothing, books and shoes fell out but no broom.

Remus distinctively remembered telling Harry to not fly early morning or late at night, especially without letting him know first. He had directly disobeyed his guardian.

Now angered, Remus walked back downstairs and sat at the table, waiting for the mischievous thirteen year old to walk through the door.

* * *

Harry hadn't meant to disobey Remus, he had just woken up really early and got bored. Remus had been cool about everything up till now so why would that change today?

It was about 6-oclock when Harry was rummaging in his wardrobe to find his nimbus 2000, he had woken up in a mad mood and wanted to let off some steam. Flying always helped him relax and helped him forget about everything for a couple hours. He'd be back before Remus even noticed he was gone.

Harry opened his window wide enough to fly out of, kicked off the ledge and into the sky. He knew that there were wards around the property and if he got too close they would ring in his ear and back at the house. He made sure to steer away from them.

He did a couple of tricks, practised his diving moves and turns, completely oblivious to the time despite the rising sun.

When he finally grew tired and a bit bored of flying on his own, he started to head for the grass. He jumped off his broom and ran through the back door of the house, hoping to sneak up to his room without Lupin noticing.

Unfortunately for Harry the back door let directly through the kitchen where his very displeased guardian sat.

'oh, umm… hi Remus.'

Remus simply raised his eyebrows, from this look Harry knew he was in trouble.

'Would you care to explain to me why you were out flying, without telling me of your whereabouts?'

'not really…' Harry was back in the bad mood he woke up in,

'Harry.' Remus looked serious now

'okay, I woke up early and got bored. What's so bad about that?'

'I'll tell you what's bad about that young man, you went out flying early in the morning, without telling me. I woke up and had no idea where you were. Had you been injured or hurt, which could've highly likely knowing the tricks you do, I would've had no idea.'

'Since when have you been big about rules and regulations, you haven't given me any since we got here?'

'perhaps not any strict rules Harry, but I specifically remember telling you to always let me know if you are going out flying, it's for your safety, anything could happen to you out there.'

'oh sod off, your just being over pro…'

Harry never got to finish because Remus had grabbed him by the arm and was leading him over to the corner of the living room. He gave Harry two sharp smacks on his behind,

'Ow!'

'Now stand there until I say, hopefully it will calm your temper Mr Potter.'

'You can't this isn't fair, I haven't done anything!' Harry protested turned back to face Remus,

'Now not a word out of you young man, do not try and test me.'

Harry was in shock. Had Remus really just smacked him? Was he even allowed to do that? He was now stood facing to completely black walls, with nothing to do. He was angry at Remus for treating him like a four year old. He was thirteen not a bloody toddler.

Ten minutes had passed and Harry wasn't even sure if Remus was still in the room. He started shifting from one foot to the other in attempt to so Remus he was bored out of his mind. He then started to kick the wooden skirting board, lightly.

'Harry, stop kicking.' Said a voice from behind him. Ah so Remus was still there…

Remus did feel quite bad for making Harry stand there, but he was in a foul mood and needed to know that it wasn't acceptable. He decided twenty minutes would defiantly be sufficient enough.

'Remus please, I'm so bored.'

'That is the general principle of a punishment Harry, it's not there for your enjoyment.'

The final ten minutes passed and Harry had decided that he was actually quite sorry for sneaking out and for his outburst earlier.

"Turn around Harry…' Harry turned but continued to look at the floor, he felt quite ashamed at the way he shouted at Remus.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke earlier, it was really childish,"

"look up at me please,' Harry's eyes met Remus's, "I understand that you were bored, but you were well aware that I said no flying early in the morning hence why you felt the need to sneak out and not simply ask. I believe you have learnt your lesson, but I would like 200 lines by tomorrow morning please. The paper is on the desk in your room, along with a quill. You don't have to do them now, but just hand them in before twelve tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, sir"


	2. Rules and Consequences

Chapter 2

The next couple of days past smoothly, Harry, making sure he kept his temper and stayed polite. He didn't like making Lupin angry especially since he had offered to have Harry this summer and was not forced into it like the Dursley's.

Dumbledore had lent Remus the small cottage like house on the other side of the forbidden forest but as the forest is so large, it wasn't too close to Hogwarts much to Harry's dismay. As the cottage was so close to the forest Lupin decided it would probably be best to lay down a few rules for Harry's safety. He couldn't imagine his ward getting hurt under his care. The guilt he found feel...

* * *

"Harry could you come down please," Lupin called to upstairs where Harry had been for almost the whole day.

"Sure, hang on." He replied,

Lupin decided they'd talk in the kitchen…

Harry, looking scruffier than ever with his dark messy hair that won't sit down and his oversized Dudley hand-me-downs, walked into the kitchen and sat opposite Remus.

"Harry, as much as I don't like to be too strict, I think we need to lay down some ground rules, not only because we live so close to the forest but because I know you act on your impulses and often don't think about what you are doing."

Harry flushed a light side of pink…

"The first rule I think is obvious, please don't enter the forest without me or any other adult present. We both know that there are deadly, foul creatures in there, who wouldn't think twice before harming you,"

Harry had expected this one, and had no intention of going into the forest anyway,

"Next is make sure you are polite and at least try to keep your temper."

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Harry protested

Remus raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'see'…

"Thirdly, always let me know if you are leaving the house, to go flying or just to walk around just so I know you are safe. And finally, bedtime is no later than 11, without protest would be appreciated." Remus smiled, Harry was taking this well actually. He had the calm, nice Harry back...

"Right okay, well if that's all, can I go back up?"

"Not yet, sit back down. We haven't talked about consequences…" Remus said slowly as Harry turned back on himself and almost in slow motion sat back down.

"I don't believe in giving at punishments willy nilly but there does have to be some consequence for rule breaking, which I believe you will know from school. Harry, I don't and won't implement punishments for my enjoyment or for you to hate so please understand that."

"Okay, yeah, well what are they?" Harry was getting bored now…

Remus raised his eyebrow for the second time but carried on…

"Lose of privileges for minor rule breaking, such as taking away your broom or earlier bedtime perhaps lines. For rudeness or losing your temper, it's timeout in the corner or your room. For serious offences like deliberately putting yourself in danger or repeat rule breaking I may make it uncomfortable for you to sit for a while. I will never beat you, or cause harm anywhere else but your behind and it will only be when I believe you seriously deserve it. Do you think these sound fair Harry?"

What did Harry care, he's not going to admit that being smacked is a great idea, you'd have to be round the twist if you did. But they did sound reasonable and he knew he would never be beaten like the Dursley's always threatened.

"Yeah sure." Harry replied shortly…

"Okay, I've written up the four main rules on this chalk board to help you remember what we discussed. Lunch is ready so, go wash your hands and then meet me back here."

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair; the table was placed out with sandwiches and crisps with a couple glasses of juice which looked delicious. Harry didn't speak almost at all, and refused to meet Remus's eye.

Once finished Harry got up and went back to his room. Remus called for the house elves to clear up.

Remus shouted up the stairs…

"Harry, I've just got to go over to Hogwarts, I trust you can be left here on your own?"

The bedroom door swung open…

"Why can't I come, Remus please?"

"I'd take you if I could Harry but it's an important meeting and you aren't allowed in. There are ward around the house for your safety but I will also know if you try and leave so I wouldn't even attempt it" Remus winked at Harry who know stood at the top of the stairs,

"See you later then," Harry called gloomly…

"I'll only be a couple hours maximum and tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley, you're in desperate need of some decent clothes."

This cheered Harry up tremendously.

Remus climbed into the fireplace and said "Dumbledore's office" and was gone.

* * *

So Remus has just left Harry alone, what is harry up to in his room and how will Diagon alley go? Found out when I next update!

Don't forget to review any suggestions you want to see happen ect...


	3. Secret Potions

Chapter 3

"Ahh Remus my boy, come in." said Dumbledore as Lupin entered through the fireplace situated in the headmaster's office. "we have much to discuss"

Lupin never really liked having 'little chats' with Dumbledore as it usually required him actually do something as 'order work' or something bad had happened. He knew he owed his life to this man, with him being able to even attend Hogwarts. But something about these talks with Dumbledore, with the man's happy attitude toward everything, made them rather uncomfortable.

"As you know from your time here, Defence against the Dark arts has always been a post left unfilled by the end of the year. I am very aware of the fact that this year, once again the place is very much empty." Remus nodded to show understanding but chose to remain silent, "I have no doubt that witches and wizards are let's say 'put off' by the position because of what happened to our previous teachers." - Dumbledore paused "with one dead and the other with no recollection of his past 30 years the post is somewhat unpopular." – "which leads me on to you my boy," Remus knew exactly where this was going and was unsure how to react "as we both know, work is very difficult due to your condition, and under the new act, Dolores Umbridge has placed, near impossible. With your new ward Mr Potter, a small income may benefit you both greatly and will give you something to occupy yourself for the year. Although I'm sure Mr Potter will help you with that" he gave Remus a small wink, "I wish for you to only consider this Mr Lupin, and I will need to know within a few days as the start of term is steadily approaching."

"I shall think about this Albus but I cannot guarantee anything. What would the parents say when they find a werewolf teaching their child, - you know the superstitions that surround it."

"I am well aware of this hitch and plan to not let the children know of your problem. To me and anyone else, you look and act very much like a normal human being." Albus explained

"What would happen near and during full moon – I would defiantly not be able to teach then." Remus looked at Albus and saw the twinkle in the man's eye, he knew that the great wizard had everything planned and worked out but he couldn't help but fret.

"Lupin I can assure you that, should you decide to even take the post, everything will be planned and sorted in advance. Now I advise you floo home, talk with Harry about this and let me know your decision

* * *

The minute Lupin left Harry run back upstairs to his room shut the door just in case. He set to work getting out the book again from the bookshelves that ran along one side of the wall. "Year three Potions and how to brew them", He took the book out and laid it on the floor. He was determined this year to get ahead in potions so the evil bat-of-the-dungeons had no reason to be constantly picking on him. At first he tried the more simple potions from his previous school books but today he wanted to try so more advanced ones. He figured Remus would be gone around a quarter of an hour which gave him just enough chance to choose a potion and make a start.

His eyes quickly scanned through the book until they stopped at "Confusing Concoction" – 'the effects of this potion will leave the receiver to become confused, distracted and sick.' Would be great on Malfoy, Harry thought! The potion didn't seem too complicated but it had to be stirred a certain amount of times so it would thicken. All Harry had to do was get the ingredients to make and he knew that Remus wouldn't keep any Jabberknoll Feathers or Leech Juice at home. He was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so perhaps he could get some there!

* * *

There was a thud from downstairs and Harry scrambled all of the potions equipment away and back into the wardrobe where they were being hidden under a blanket. He then grabbed his broom and raced downstairs to ask Remus if he could go flying, avoiding any questions as to what he had done for the past hour that he was alone.

"Yes you can go flying Harry, but only for an hour or so and remember, no flying near the forest and please steer away from your tricks, they give my palpitations!" Remus chuckled.

"Great thanks sir!" Harry raced through the kitchen and out the patio doors that lead to a large garden, equipped with a garden shed toward the end. He kicked hard off the ground and was away into the sky into his own little world.

* * *

As usual Harry lost track of time and had been out flying a lot longer than an hour by now. He had flown into the wards quite a few times which probably set an alarm off somewhere, Remus had checked out the window to make sure Harry was still there, and only flew back down to the ground when the sun started setting and he was feeling quite hungry.

He started to walk back into the little cottage and smelt the aroma of fish and chips up his nose. By now he was ravenous! He walked through the kitchen and saw Remus sitting at the table, cutlery laid out by the elves. "Jump in the shower Harry and then we'll eat."

"But I'm not even dirty, can't we just eat now – pleaseee" Harry wined at Remus who simply raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door. Harry could be bothered to argue so stomped upstairs.

"AND LOOSE THE ATTITUDE BEFORE YOU COME BACK DOWN!" Remus called up the stairs.

Harry jumped in the shower washed for about 5 seconds and jumped out again. Dried himself and put on some pyjamas. All he was thinking about was getting downstairs for food!

He took the stairs two at a time and then entered the kitchen and sat opposite Remus.

"I believe that was a world record Harry, 'WORLDS FASTEST SHOWER' what an achievement" Remus joked

They continued to talk about little things like who was going to win Quidditch this season or who was their favourite player. When the conversation turned –

"Harry I need to ask you something,"

"okayyy?"

"How would you feel if I was to become the new DADA teacher this year?"

Remus looked at the boy, unable to read what he was thinking. Harry sat there surprised at what Remus said not expecting it to be anything like that. It would be really good to have a good teacher for once but he wouldn't be able to do anything without getting into trouble. Perhaps that was a price he would have to pay for a good education.

"umm, yeah sure, I wouldn't mind" Harry said truthfully

"it's just, I didn't want to accept without asking you first. But only if you are sure Harry?"

"yeah, no one hundred percent sure, honestly"

"Okay well I'll just fire call Dumbledore and let him know." Remus got up from the table, calling the houselves to come and clear up.

* * *

Harry desperately wanted to go back upstairs and carry on making the basic base of the potion but didn't dare as he knew Remus wouldn't be long. He quite enjoyed Potions without Snape breathing down his neck telling him he'd done it all wrong! He settled on heading to the living room met Remus there. He was just finishing firecalling Dumbledore –

"okay, well I'll let you know if we need anything, thank you"

"Alright my boy, hope to hear from you again soon, and remember your quarters await you when you decided to move."

"okay, well goodbye Albus"

And the flames returned back to normal.

"can we play a game?" Harry asked as Remus jumped around to see Harry there,

"Ahh yes of course, you gave me quite a start there! How about exploding snap?"

"Brilliant! I'll go get the cards!" and once again Harry raced off to retrieve the cards from his trunk.

The game went on for a quite a while and it began to edge closer to eleven o'clock. Remus was well aware of the time and decided to call the last round. He knew they needed to be up early tomorrow for Diagon Alley.

Harry won the last game and Remus said pointing at the clock that it was time for bed. Harry, despite the fact that he was pretty tired, tried to push for one more round but Remus knew that it would only snowball into 3 or 4 'one more rounds'

"No Harry it's eleven o'clock which is a perfectly reasonable bedtime. Now go upstairs and brush your teeth please."

"Fine" Harry said in a huff

Once he finished brushing his teeth, and if on que, there was a knock at the door and Remus entered.

"Now as you know I promised I'd take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow so we will need to leave at around eight thirty. We'll travel by floo and will meet up with the Weasley clan once there." This brightened up Harry's face. He couldn't wait to see his best mate again! "Alright now get some sleep and I'll get you up in the morning.

"goodnight Harry,"

"night Remus."

* * *

A/N – how will Diagon Alley go, Will Harry find the ingredients he needs an avoid trouble?

PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW – I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS FANFICTION!


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley

Harry drifted off to sleep within minutes of getting into bed. Remus on the other hand took considerably longer. He tossed and turned, his head full of worry. Had he done the right thing accepted the job? Would he even be able to do the job well?

He could also tell it was getting to a full moon, his limbs ached all over and he was getting extremely painful migraines. He'd have to remember to get the Wolfsbane potion off of Snape. He couldn't risk fully transforming, especially now he had Harry in his care.

He set an alarm with a quick spell to wake him up at around seven o'clock. Took some dreamless sleep in hope that he would fall to sleep soon.

The next morning the alarm woke him up the next morning, He jumped in the shower and got dressed. He then proceeded to go to Harry's room and wake the sleeping lion. He knocked on the door with no answer…

"Harry, good morning it's time to get up."

"mmm, yeah. Five more minutes,"

Remus opened the door and walked in,

"No Harry, up – now! If you're not up within the next two minutes, know a spell that might just accidently drop a bucket of ice water on you…" he joked –

Harry grumply threw his covers back and slid out of bed. The whole time glaring at Remus.

"Fine, I'm up. Happy?"

"Lose the attitude; I'm in no mood to be dealing with little teenagers who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Breakfast in five minutes."

He jumped into the shower picked an outfit out, the least scruffy one he could find, and took the stairs two at a time like always.

"Ahh, feeling better now?"

"yes." Harry replied shortly

"You know, I could always just cancel this outing if you persist on acting like you're five?"

"No, don't. Sorry it's just early and I'm tired."

"right well eat up and then you might be able to have a quick fly before we leave." Remus smiled, knowing this would cheer Harry up.

Harry ate his breakfast, pancakes and cereal, and the elves came to clear the table.

"Thank you Wimsey and Binky," Remus was talking to the two little houselves Dumbledore appointed to serve Remus and Harry. They usually worked in the kitchens at Hogwarts but volunteered to work down at the cottage until term started again. Despite Harry having Dobby obeying him, the elves happily obeyed both Harry and Remus.

"I'm off out Remus."

"Hold it… I'm coming with you."

"What why?"

"I can fly you know Harry? We could have a quick couple of games?"

"Yeah great!" Harry said enthusiastically. As much as he loved flying and it did help him forget everything, Flying on your own does get a bit boring after a while and Harry could use some company. He put some knee and elbow pads on so he could do some tricks.

Remus came out, grabbed a broom from the shed and kicked off hard from the ground. He decided to play a one-on-one game and see how could get the quaffle in the goal first.

They had a couple of rounds and decided to finish at a draw. Remus was much better at flying than Harry had expected and was pleasantly surprised to have someone who was at the same standard of playing as him. Hermione hated flying and Ron, although he came from a family of great Quidditch players, struggled a bit with the throwing and catching whilst balancing on a broom.

They both landed, put the brooms in the shed and walked back toward the house.

"it's almost half eight, so run upstairs and make sure your room is tidy and grab anything you want to take. Including your wand, then meet me back here."

Harry did as he was told and grabbed his wand out from his bedside table. Then met Remus back in the kitchen.

"Right, today as you know we are meeting up with the Weasleys at Diagon Alley. I thought we might as well get the rest of your school supplies. I know you already have some books. We also need to get you some decent clothes that are actually yours and not your cousins."

"I never got new clothes. Dudley was always the same age as me so I always just got his old ones."

"Yes, and by the looks of it, he took very little care whilst wearing them. Now I expect you to be on your best behaviour today. If you want to wander off please inform me of exactly where you'll be should I need to find you." Getting these ingredients might be a bit tricky Harry thought. "Okay, we are travelling by Floo so let's go to the living room, grab some powder and speak clearly. I heard what happened last year." Remus chuckled "seriously though Harry, Knockturn Alley I forbidden and I mean it. If I find your there you'll be very sorry." He raised his eyebrow and put on a stern look for affect.

"Right, I promise I won't go there." Harry was lying through the skin of his teeth. Knockturn Alley was exactly where he intended to go. Diagon Alley probably wouldn't sell Leech Juice or Jabberknoll feathers and he was determined to make this potion whether it killed him or not.

"I'll send you off first Harry and I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron where the Floo stations are. Just stand in the fire place and say Diagon Alley."

Harry hated the Floo, especially after what happened last time. It felt like you were being sucked through a straw and travelled at 100mph. Which essentially was what happened when you travelled by Floo. It was not, to Harry, a pleasant experience.

He stepped into the fire place and said "Diagon Alley" very clearly this time so that he wouldn't end up in Knockturn Alley and in trouble before they'd even got started.

He erupted into green flames and was shot up through the fireplace.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he landed with thump at the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped out and saw all of the Weasleys sitting round a small table accompanied by Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked and ran up to Harry. Ron, less so excitable gave Harry a huge smile and a "hey mate,"

"Hello Harry my dear, hope you are having a better summer now you're with Remus. I know he's a great father figure!" Molly never failed to give Harry a warm feeling inside him, he thought of her like a mother and he knew he cared for him very much.

By this time Remus had popped out of the Floo and headed over to the table.

"Moring Remus"

"Morning Arthur, early I see."

"Thought we'd leave a little bit early, to make sure all the children were here and ready. Didn't want to hold anyone up." Arthur replied

"Well, shall we get going then," Remus said and everyone got up and headed for the door.

Walking into the back courtyard, where Hagrid had taken Harry on the first year, Molly tapped the bricks and the entrance opened. Walking onto Diagon Alley still gave Harry the same feeling as it did the first time, seeing all the brightly coloured shops and wizards walking around everywhere.

"Well Harry and I need to go and get some robes from Madam Malkin's, I hear she has just started to sell muggle clothes too. So we can meet back here in an hour and stop for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me Remus, Molly was going to take the kids to get their school books so I'll meet you all back here."

Arthur departed from the group, as did Harry and Remus and headed for the robe shop. For some reason Harry wasn't really looking forward to getting new clothes or robes. He found it quite tedious and time wasted that he could be in the Quidditch shop or finding those potion ingredients.

"you'll probably need 3 robes, 5 tops and jeans, a couple of shoes and some pants. I trust you can pick them on your own?"

"Yes sir, of course I can."

Remus raised an eyebrow, this seemed to be becoming affective with Harry as he knew that look usually meant loose the attitude.

Harry picked out everything he needed and handed them to the sales assistant.

"Now we just need to get you measured for some dress robes."

"What on earth do I need dress robes for?" Harry said disgusted at the thought of going anywhere posh or extravagant.

"We will measure them a couple inches bigger as you might not need them anytime soon." Remus spoke whilst glaring at Harry. Once he got the attention of a sales assistant who said she'd be a couple of minutes he whispered to Harry –

"I suggest you lose that foul tone of yours before your nose is stuck in a corner for a considerable amount of time. I have been very lenient with you today and would not hesitate to take you straight home if this carries on." Harry scowled and folded his arms but didn't reply, which was probably a wise move. As whatever he did reply would've been rude and got him into trouble.

The assistant measured Harry, the clothes were bought and the exited the shop.

"Don't we need to go to Gringots now?" Harry asked

"What for Harry?"

"So that I can pay for all of this" Harry thought this would've been obvious because he had paid for everything at the Dursley's with money from Mrs Figg. It was never enough for nice clothes but he could sometimes grab an icecream or the bus into the town once in a while. The Dursley's never thought to give Harry money because as far as they were concerned, they had spent lots of their precious money on him already. Despite the fact that they got an allowance from Dumbledore monthly.

"No, Harry. You would never have to pay for your necessities like clothes, shoes or food. I am your guardian and that is my responsibility, it's what I signed up for when I took you in." Remus answered, surprised at the fact that Harry had even thought of paying for his things.

The pair walked back up the street to meet the Weasleys back near the brick entrance. They only had to wait a few minutes before they along with Hermione joined them back. They decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and Molly sent the books and other supplies back to the burrow.

After a main meal each and a couple of deserts to share they were ready to go back and do some more shopping.

"Remus can me, Ron and Hermione go around on our own for a bit? – please!" He added for good measure.

"As long as you promise to stick to the street and not wonder off. I don't see why not." Remus replied

"Twins, you can go off as well and Percy you too. Here's a few sickles and gallons. Percy can have a bit more for getting Head boy." Molly was so proud of her third son in a row to become head boy of Hogwarts!

"Where do you want to go Fred?"

"The joke shop George?"

"Of course!" and they headed off towards 'Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop', quickly lost within the crowds.

"NO BUYING ANYTHING DANGEROUS BOYS!" Molly called but she figured it was probably too late. "Ginny dear, you'll have to stay with us while all the other children go and shop." This did not go down well with the fiery 12 year old and she was whisked off through the crowds by Molly. Remus and Arthur decided to find a coffee shop to sit in whilst everyone was out. Shopping wasn't really their thing.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down the street in the opposite direction to the others.

"Where should we go?" Hermione asked

"Well I've got something I need to get, but I don't know where from." Harry said and then began to explain his secret potion making and the things he needed to get.

"You're mad mate, I'd never get away with brewing potions. Mum would be fuming!" said Ron

"Well, I think it's pretty foolish of you Harry, that's really dangerous to brew unattended." Added Hermione.

"Well, I'm fed up of Snape breathing down my neck constantly in potions. I want to actually pass this year with a half decent grade. I actually like potions when it's just me, I even manged to brew some from 1st and 2nd year properly.

"Well, I'm not coming with you. I don't want to get into trouble." And Hermione spotted Percy in the book store and left.

"Ron, please mate. We'll be in and out of Knockturn Alley before you know it. You know how much I need these ingredients."

"Yeah, alright sure. I've always wanted to see down there but mum, of course never let me."

The two boys ran down the little alley leading to Knockturn and started looking for a potions shop. They then came across 'Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary'…

"I've heard of that shop, they sell ingredients!" Ron said excited to get out of the dark alley

"Great, let's get the stuff and be quick about it!"

The boys ran into the shop and were greeted by a half goblin, half human, looking person who asked them what he could do for them.

"hello sir, I um – need s-some Leech Juice and some Jabberknoll teather, I mean feathers." Harrys voice was trembling.

"most certainly sir," the man started to head out the back…

"We need to hurry Harry, before they notice we are gone" Ron was getting concerned now.

"Those Potion ingredients Mr Potter, sound suspiciously like they are for a confusing concoction, which I know is not brewed until third year."

The two boys whipped round to see, a man dressed in all black robes staring down at them.

"Professor Snape, umm, we got lost and, and"

"Save it Weasley. Who are you here with?" Snape was livid and they knew it…

"Mr and Mrs Weasley and Remus, sir," Harry replied, slowly lowering his head. He knew he was in huge trouble now.

"I am sure – that they would be most – displeased to know you are here. Am I correct?"

"yes sir," the boys answered in unison

"Follow me," Snape left the shop followed by too very sorry looking 13 year olds, back up to Diagon Alley. Where they knew they'd be greeted by two sets of very disappointed parents.

* * *

A/N

Snape caught the boys, what is going to happen! Find out in the next chapter!

Hopefully my chapters are getting longer and more interesting. I'm thinking about going back and rewriting 1 and 2. They were very brief and short. Let me know.

Don't forget to review :)


	5. Never go down Knockturn Alley

**A/N**

 **Contains CP of a child – parent/child relationship**

 **I'm sorry if you don't like these kind of stories but this is the way this story will go. Back in the 1990's when this was set, CP on a child wasn't so taboo and was considered normal.**

 **If you are offended then please do not read this story, it's not for you.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – 

They were quickly out of the dark alley and were still following the greasy git. Fancy him snitching on them Harry thought. He now hated Snape even more that before, if that was even possible. The two boys were turning a slight shade of pink from anger and embarrassment. People were giving them odd looks as to why they were following Snape around like lost ducks.

"Where are your parents?" Snape asked

"I think Dad and Remus were in a coffee shop. – Sir" Ron replied, not meeting Snape's eye.

Snape carried on walking, he knew they'd be on the south side of Diagon Alley where all the small cafes were.

"keep up" he snarled at the boys, he couldn't believe he was giving up precious brewing time to return the brats back to their 'owners'

Remus and Arthur sat having a wonderful conversation about muggles and their way of life when Remus, out the corner of his eye, sees a black figure coming towards them with two smaller figures practically running to keep up.

"Arthur is that Severus coming this way?"

"I believe it is, but why are Harry and Ron following?" It was only a matter of seconds before Snape reached the two men. He pushed Harry and Ron in front of him and said…

"I found these two, down Knockturn Alley. They were asking about potions ingredients for a potion that students do not brew until near the end of third year." Snape said,

"Harry is this correct? Were you really down Knockturn Alley after I specifically told you not to?" Remus had a disappointment twinge in his voice. He had said Knockturn Alley was forbidden and the boy directly disobeyed! And what on earth was he doing asking for potions ingredients?

"Yes sir, but but –"

"No Harry, there are no excuses. You directly disobeyed what I said, I can't believe it." Harry knew Remus was so disappointed in him, it actually hurt…

"Ronald, you know we've never let any of you go down there for a reason. I'm appalled with you!"

"I'm really sorry Dad," Ron actually felt awful.

"Oh you will be son, just wait till your mother hears!" Arthur knew that Molly would be outraged at this and it was an uncomfortable situation for everyone.

"Please Mr Weasley it's not Ron's fault. I asked him to come with me. It wasn't his idea." Harry couldn't bear to think that he had got Ron in trouble as well as himself. It was all his fault.

"Well I think we'd better meet Molly back at Diagon Alley, we are causing a scene here." Said Remus "Thank you Severus for bringing this to our attention. We won't keep you any longer."

"My pleasure, Remus." Snape walked off back through the crowds to finish his ingredients shopping.

"Well boys lets go. Walk in front so I know where you are." Arthur wasn't going to risk them sneaking off, despite highly doubting that they would.

The walk back felt like their own death march. They weren't being stared at any longer but they both knew they were bright red with shame. Ron was terrified of his mother when she was angry and that was usually with the twins!

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron quicker than they wanted and saw Molly, the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione all waiting for the other four to return.

"Molly, we have an incident to discuss but I advise we do this back at the burrow." Arthur whispered in Molly's ear. "Remus, I believe you and Harry should join us."

"Certainly Arthur. We need to get to the bottom of this"

Molly had a face of concern as she was unaware of what the 'incident' was. She assumed this involved Harry and Ron as they were looking extremely uncomfortable with their heads lowered.

The adults quickly ushered the other children through the Floo and told them to play outside when they got home.

"As for you two, when you arrive back please go to the study, find a corner and stick your nose in it. And don't even think about talking to one another." Said Arthur.

Ron knew that whenever you were asked to go to the study it never ever ended well for your behind. He had been there many times before but was fearful for Harry.

The boys each stood in the fireplace dropped the powder and were sucked through back to the burrow.

* * *

When they arrived Remus was there to direct the boys to the study and laid one stinging swat on Harry's bottom when he passed.

They entered the study and each stood in a corner and waited for someone to come in and talk to them. Harry's stomach was doing flipflops as he was sure that that swat would not be the last one he'd be getting tonight.

Arthur and Molly arrived through the floo network last, and the first thing Molly said was…

"Will one of you please tell me what on earth is going on?"

"Harry and Ronald were both found by Severus down in Knockturn Alley today asking for potion ingredients." Arthur explained bracing himself for the outburst

"They were WHERE!" Screamed Molly! "Do they have no consideration for their lives; do they have any idea how dangerous it is down there? I can't actually believe it!"

"To be honest Molly, neither can I. I specifically told Harry before we left this morning that Knockturn was completely forbidden. He directly disobeyed me; he even promised he wouldn't go there."

"Well I believe we all know a large punishment is in order. Now Remus I do not know of your parenting techniques but in this house my children are no stranger to the hairbrush or a paddle on their behind."

"No Molly, I completely agree. This is defiantly something that warrants them to remember the consequences." Remus knew that Harry would be expecting this as he made it very clear when the rules were made what punishments he would implement.

"You are welcome to punish Harry here Remus, I have many spare brushes" said Molly

"No, I will go collect my ward and return home but thank you."

"Molly I will go and attend to Ronald. You go and supervise the children. You might want to check what Fred and George bought at the joke shop today."

"Yes, yes, well goodbye Remus. It's a sad end to what could've been a very nice outing."

"Yes well boys will be boys Molly, I am sure you know that." Remus gave Molly a small smile and turned to follow Arthur to the study.

They opened the door and walked in. Both boys turned their heads to see who had entered.

"No, turn back. No one said you could turn around." This is going to be tiring work Remus thought.

"Harry, we are going to be returning home now so say goodbye to Ron and thank Mr Weasley."

"Goodbye Ron and Sorry Mr Weasley for causing trouble." Harry was near tears now, the suspense was killing him.

Harry followed Remus out of the study and closed the door.

"Go and say goodbye to everyone outside and then we will leave,"

Harry walked up the door and saw everyone out playing on their brooms and having a good time. Why did he ever think that he could go down there and not get caught!

"Goodbye Mrs Weasley, thank you for today."

"That's okay Harry, I hope to see you soon." Molly replied with a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"BYE EVERYONE," Harry yelled so the ones on brooms could hear him. They all shouted goodbye back and Harry trudged back into the house to meet Remus by the fireplace.

"When we get back Harry, I want to you stand outside my office and wait for me there. No go"

Once again Harry found himself being stucked through the Floo network and back to the cottage. He landed on his feet for once and walked down the corridor towards the office where he waited.

* * *

Remus was still livid with Harry so gave himself a couple of second to breathe and calm down. He would never punish Harry whilst angry. He could hear muffled sounds like a paddle meeting a sore bottom coming from the study. With wales of crying from within. Why Arthur didn't use a silencing charm he did not know.

Once he reached the cottage he stepped out of the fireplace and headed for the office where merlin help the child if he wasn't there.

Thankfully when he arrived there was a very sorry looking Harry Potter looking down at his shoe laces waiting for his guardian's arrival.

"In," Remus muttered and Harry dragged his feet in as if it was his death march.

Remus sat down behind his desk and motioned for Harry to sit on one of two chairs in front of him.

"I honestly can't believe you Harry. Did I or did I not tell you that Knockturn Alley was forbidden?"

"Yes sir,"

"And did you think I was joking about it?"

"No sir" Harry was bright red now, he felt like being sick…

"So why did you do it then?" seeing how uncomfortable the boy was, he tried to use a more disappointed rather than an angry one.

Harry knew the only way he could say why he went was to tell him about the potions he was brewing in his room secretly.

"Well, I was umm. I needed the ingredients for a potion. – Sir,"

"Why on earth are you making a potion? – **where** on earth are you making a potion? Harry tell me,"

"Well I have a few bits in my room and I did it because Snape was always giving me zero on tests and I wanted to get better grades."

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry." Remus corrected "So you've been secretly brewing potions, without my knowledge, in your room? Do you realise how dangerous and serious this is Harry?"

"No sir,"

"Had one of those potions gone wrong and exploded, you could've been left with serious burns and taken away from me. Is that what you want?"

"No sir," Harry started to cry…

"I would be terrified to lose you Harry, I didn't know you could be so foolish!"

"I'm really Sorry sir,"

"Sorry for what you did, or sorry that you got caught?" Remus knew what it was like to be in this position and knew that a child was always sorry for getting caught,

"both."

"Well, we both know that this cannot go unpunished. You are grounded for a week, no broom, or playing outside. You will write apology letters to Mr and Mrs Weasley for ruining the day out and also to Professor Snape for delaying his shopping. I would like 150 lines completed before bedtime and you will revive a spanking"

Harry paled at the thought. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"Remus please, I'll do anything, grounded for a month, please!" Harry whined

"No Harry, I will not change my mind. Please go up to my room and retrieve the brush from the second draw of my bedside table."

"Please, why do I have to go and get it, this is so embarrassing!"

"Harry, you are in no position to argue right now, GO!"

No longer was Harry running about the House and taking the stairs two at a time. He trudged up the stairs and into Remus's room. He found the brush easily and headed back downstairs with a sigh. He got to the door and froze. He didn't want to enter.

"Harry, you can't stand out there all day,"

The door creaked open and Remus held out his hand, Harry reluctantly gave him the brush and waited.

"Please remove your outer robe and bend over the desk," Remus hated doing this but if it got the boy to learn from his mistakes…

"Remus please. I've never had one before, please don't make me…"

"I do not go back on my word, don't make me come and get you."

Harry pushed the urge to argue and bent over the desk. This had been drawn out for so long Remus thought…

"Harry why are you getting this spanking?"

"because I, I went down Knockturn Alley and – I brewed potions without you knowing."

"you also directly disobeyed and lied to me,"

Remus cracked down the brush on each cheek, in a swift motion. He knew Harry had never been disciplined in this way before so was reluctant to be too harsh with him but he knew he had to get the message across that his actions today were extremely foolish.

More and more smacks were raining down on his sore behind.

"Please… owww… im sorry REMUS PLEASE IT HURTS!"

"It is supposed to sting Harry, keep still or we will have to start over."

The smacks kept coming on his red bottom now, he was sure he'd never sit again!

Remus decided to focus the next few on Harry's sit spots where he'd really feel it when he sat. Swatting the top of the boy's thighs, was when he finally heard Harry let go and cry. Harry sobbed and sobbed. It stung so bad!

Remus decided to bring it to an end

"You - will never - brew - potions - without - my - knowledge - and will - never - go down - knockturn alley - EVER - again!

laying swats down on each word,

"no sir, I'm really sooorry!"

Remus laid 5 more hard swats on Harrys thighs before banishing the brush back upstairs. He rubbed circles on the boys back, in attempt to calm him down. He gave Harry a wet flannel for his face but told him to stay in position and not rub his bum. Remus wanted the sting to last a little longer and implement the seriousness of what Harry had done.

Remus looked back at the sobbing boy in front of him, he felt awful that it had come down to this, but he needed to be positive such actions would not be repeated.

Remus turned the kettle on in the kitchen and when he returned, told Harry he could rise. Remus then left again and returned with a mug of hot chocolate each with some muggle marshmallows. He handed it to Harry and they walked into the living room.

"Sit down next to me Harry,"

"I'd rather stand." He wasn't sure his bum was even up to sitting on the world's fluffiest pillow at the moment.

"I said sit Harry,"

He groaned and sat extremely cautiously, hissing when his bottom met the sofa.

"I want you to know that I still love you no matter what you do wrong and no matter how much trouble you are. I hate punishing you, I really do but it was essential for you to know just how dangerous Knockturn alley is. It is almost the equivalent to the forbidden forest and you know some of the horrors that live in there."

"Yes, I know sir, I'm really sorry"

"I know you are. After punishment all is forgiven and the slate is clean. I need you to go and get all of the potions equipment you have been using and you will leave them in the kitchen. For the remainder of the summer you will be having small lessons with me going over your first and second years. This will include potions where you can practise them in a safe environment. Now off you go…"

Harry retrieved all the potion vials, flasks and cauldrons in his wardrobe. He thought about leaving a few but the sting on his behind told him otherwise. He bought them down to the kitchen and then returned to the living room, where a desk had appeared in the corner with some parchment and a quill.

"You will write the lines tonight and I would like you to write, 'I will always obey my guardian'"

Harry groaned as he realised that he would have to sit on that hard chair. But figured it was just best not to argue. He had gotten to around line 80 when his hand started aching a lot. He was squirming in his chair from his sore bottom. Why did he ever go down Knockturn Alley?

Remus was also sat in the living room reading over the course materials for each of the years so he knew what to teach next term. Having little lessons with Harry would also benefit him as he would be able to learn different teaching strategies. He looked up from his book and saw his ward squirming in his chair, I felt a pang of sadness for the boy, but he defiantly deserved every swat he got.

"what line are you on Harry?"

"125 – sir"

"stand up,"

"what… oh" Harry stood up and Remus cast a cushioning charm on the chair.

When he sat back down, it was like sitting on a cloud!

"I really need to learn that spell,"

"Perhaps I'll teach you one day."

Harry finally finished and handed Remus the parchment.

"Thank you Harry. Go upstairs and get ready for bed please."

"but Remus its only nine o'clock!"

"Don't argue, just go please…"

Harry walked up the stairs and brushed his teeth. And had just got into bed when Remus walked in.

Harry pulled the covers over his face and snuggled down into his cosy bed.

"Harry, I need you to know that I hated punishing you today, i honestly did, but you know why and i had made you aware of the consequences,"

"I know Remus, I'm really sorry," Harry felt himself tear up again -

"I know son, I just didn't want any hard feelings left between us, the incident is completely behind us know, tomorrow is a new day."

"thanks sir, good night."

"Good night Harry,"

Remus blew the candles out in Harry's room and closed the door. How he hated punishing that child who he loved so dear…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND REVIEW!**


	6. Werewolf essays

A/N

Sorry it's been over a month, just been so busy and lost a little interest for fanfiction. But I'm back with new ideas and ready to write! I changed the previous chapter a little, I felt it was a little too harsh so go back to read it if you are curious :)

This story will follow some cannon but I'm going to make some changes so it fits around the story.

* * *

Remus tossed and turned that night unable to sleep. He felt absolutely awful about punishing Harry the day before, that was one part of being a parent he defiantly hated. He just hoped Harry didn't detest his guardian now. He lay awake for a further hour worrying about Harry and how if it was all going to run smoothly, before drifting off to sleep from pure exhaustion.

He awoke from his light sleep, at around quarter to seven. It would be another hour perhaps more before Harry awoke. Remus slipped out of bed and headed downstairs to make a cup of coffee and read the newspaper. How he was supposed to keep a thirteen year old boy cooped up inside for a whole week was beyond him, but he would not go back on his word.

All of a sudden pain started to shoot around through his muscles and he felt very ill. The confusion only lasted a few second when he remembered that it was only two days from full moon. He dreaded it each month and wished with all his heart a cure would be found soon. In the meantime, Severus Snape was to make a Wolfsbane potion so he could at least keep control of his mind during the transformation.

Remus glanced at the clock, ten to nine, Harry should be awake by now? 'I'll give him till nine and then I'll wake him,' Remus thought. However this wouldn't be necessary as he heard the faint sound of feet plodding down the stairs.

Harry had woke up in a foul mood once again. Which only increased when he started to remember the details of yesterday. He groaned at the thought of the punishment he endured and now he was stuck inside for a whole week with only school essay's to do. He decided to rub his behind to see if the damage had faded, much to Harry's dismay it had. Only a faint sting was left but he would still lay it on thick with Remus.

He almost stomped down the stairs to breakfast, still not entirely sure what was upsetting him so much, and walked into the kitchen where Remus was sat at the breakfast table. They only ever used the dining room when guests were around or for formal dinners.

"How are you this morning Harry?"

"Sore…" Harry replied in a huff, determined to make Remus feel really bad about yesterday despite the fact that there was very little sting left.

"you will gain not sympathy from me Harry, nor a pain potion or salve. I struggle to believe that you are still in that much pain however so do not try and make me feel bad, you deserved it, you know you did."

Harry let at a huff and sat down at the table to eat breakfast. It was pancakes with golden syrup, which happened to be is favourite. It also happened to not a coincidence Harry thought, Remus was trying to make him feel better. Which made Harry feel bad for trying to upset Remus already this morning.

"What are your plans for today then?" Remus asked Harry, who was currently shovelling in as many pancakes as he could…

Harry simply shrugged and carried on eating,

"If you have no plans, I'm sure there are some things you could help me with, like sorting out paperwork or cleaning the bathrooms…"

"I'll do my homework for school," Harry said quickly eager to avoid helping Remus clean toilets.

"Thought as much," Remus chuckled, he knew full well that Harry would detest the idea of helping him clean."

"can I go and fly later?" Harry knew he was pushing it and didn't have to be psychic to guess the inevitable answer.

"I think you know the answer to that Harry. I'm sorry but you are grounded for a week, which means not playing outside or on your broom. I will not go back on my word. That is final."

"But that's not fair, I –" Judging by the look Remus was giving him, Harry decided not to say anymore. He has in enough trouble already.

"Go and get your books and bring them down here so you can start working on your essay's for school. I want to keep an eye on you so that I know you are actually doing them."

"So now you don't trust me, great…" Harry replied

"To be honest Harry, I don't trust you at this moment in time however prove to me that you can listen and obey me and that trust can easily be regained. Now go on and get those books, the essay's aren't going to write themselves."

Harry pushed the chair back so fast it nearly fell and stomped up the stairs. Remus knew he couldn't let Harry get away with his appalling attitude. So when Harry re-entered the kitchen Remus grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and laid two sharp smacks on his behind.

"OWW, get off me," Harry struggled,

"Let that be a warning, I will not keep putting up with your disgusting attitude." – Remus was surprised how strict he was being. "Now sit down and get on with an essay. I would like one finished by lunch" And with that Harry sat himself down and started to write his DADA essay without further argument, but Remus did not miss the glare he got.

It was around half an hour before lunch and both Remus and Harry had moved to the living room.

"How much of that essay to you have done?"

"Nearly all of it, but I could use some help?"

"Sure is it for Defence?"

"Yeah, it's about werewolves, I thought you'd know a lot about the topic, considering, well…"

"Yes, I probably know too much unfortunately, who set the essay. Professor Lockhart was in not state to be giving homework?"

"Snape set it for us, It came through the post the other day."

Of course it was Snape, trying to get him fired before he had even got a chance to prove his teaching skills. Once the children had done the essay they would all know the signs. He had to ask Dumbledore on what to do.

"How long ago is the other day Harry?"

"Umm, like Tuesday, I think – why?"

"Once your class mates have done the essay, they will know all the signs and symptoms. They'll know what I am Harry. This is serious, I have to go and speak with Dumbledore."

"Can I come – please, I'll be good. I swear I will."

"You're grounded Harry I thought you'd know that by now?"

"Please, no one will be here to look after me, it's better if I come with you!" Harry gave Remus a look of sweetness and innocence.

"Fine, but I will accompany you to McGonagall's office where you will start another essay. May I suggest transfiguration?"

"that's not what I meant, I wanted to look around the castle." muttered

"but of course if you'd rather stay here…"

"no, I'm coming." Harry jumped to his feet and followed Remus to the fireplace.

Remus handed Harry a handful of floo powder much to Harry's disgust, he hated travelling my floo.

"Now, remember to speak very clearly."

"Where am I flooing to?"

"Professor Dumbledore's office and then you can make your own why to McGonagall's office."

Harry realised that Remus was putting some trust in Harry, he could easily of made him floo straight to McGonagall's office but Remus trusted him so he wasn't about to let him down.

"Okay," Harry replied "Dumbledore's office" and shot up through the floo, his head felt like it was being sucked through a vacuum making him feel sick. He landed in the office with a thud, still unable to land on his feet.

* * *

"Good Morning Harry," Harry heard a soft voice say, as he looked up he say the wise old man, looking as cheery as ever,

"oh um, morning Sir." Remus then gracefully entered the floo and stepped out,

"Good morning Sir, I wish to speak to you if you are free?" Remus asked, "Harry you should be heading off, I will meet you there later,"

Harry huffed a little "okay, goodbye sir," Harry gave a small wave to Dumbledore and exited the office.

"Well what can I do for you Remus, my boy? – Lemon drop?"

"No thank you and It's about some summer work, Harry has been set. – The subject is Defence and the topic just happens to be on Werewolves. Severus set the essay, and once the children have completed it they will know all the signs and symptoms."

"I wouldn't worry yourself Remus, the parents and children are already aware of your condition. And you will be happy to know that almost all are satisfied with you teaching their children. I have very few complaints and none are major."

"Thank merlin! I thought we were going to have to use memory charms on all of them children that would've been a struggle."

"Yes well there's no need for that now, anyway let's sit and have a small 'catch up' as I've heard others say."

Remus and Dumbledore got onto the topics of Harry, teaching and just simple small talk over some tea and biscuits whilst Harry was with Professor McGonagall…

* * *

Harry wished he didn't have to go and sit in his head of house's office all afternoon, why on earth did he go down Knockturn Alley. He could be out there roaming freely about the empty castle without a care in the world but instead he was off to sit cooped up in an office.

He took the long way round of course, so it took him well over twenty minutes to actually reach her office. Sadly he got there too quick for his liking and knocked on the door,

"Come in Potter,"

"Hi professor," Harry said as he closed the door behind him. McGonagall's office had not changed from the previous years he had been in it, bookshelves lined all of the outside walls and a small window as to the right of the desk. It was a dark sort of room with little colour.

"Remus said you would be joining me this afternoon, something about Knockturn Alley I hear?" Harry instantly turned a shade of pink from embarrassment. Did everyone know about his little adventure?"

"Yeah, well I won't be going down there again" Harry grumbled. To his surprise there was not sting left in his behind so was able to sit freely whenever and wherever he wanted.

"Good to hear, just try and stay on your best behaviour this week. Getting into trouble whilst already in trouble wouldn't be the cleverest idea Harry."

"Yeah I know that" Harry grumbled once again, he didn't need to be lectured by anyone else about it. Especially not McGonagall. He sat down on a chair in front of the desk and put his satchel on the floor.

"Well, Remus said that you still had summer work to do so I suggest you start your transfiguration essay? That way I can help you if you need it?"

"Okay," Harry grabbed his books and some parchment and started to write away. There was some small talk and McGonagall helped Harry a little when stuck but apart from that, it was a quiet afternoon.

Lupin had just finished up talking with Professor Dumbledore, it had been a peaceful afternoon and he hoped Harry would be in a better mood when he went to get him from McGonagall. That's if he had even obeyed his order and gone to the office…

There was a knock at the door just as Harry was finishing up his essay.

"Come in," called McGonagall,

"Hello professor, I'm just here to collect Harry,"

"Ahh yes of course, Harry are you finished?"

"Yeah, one minute."

"Well come in, don't stand out in the hall."

"Has he behaved for you?" Remus asked. He had no indication that Harry hadn't especially after yesterday but he felt he had to check –

"Yes of course, hasn't been any trouble at all. We just finished is transfiguration essay so that is another ticked off. Why you left them so late I do not know." She said addressing the last sentence to Harry.

"Well we'll be off then, thank you for your time and I will see you in a couple of days. The full moon is coming so I'm think of moving into my quarters here soon." Remus said as he started to edge closer to the fire place to floo back home.

"Well goodbye Harry, remember to stay out of trouble and be good for your guardian" McGonagall called behind them. Harry went first quickly followed by Remus. As usual Harry landed with a bump in the living room and waited for his guardian to follow.

* * *

"I've had a pleasant afternoon so would appreciate some peace and quiet for the evening. If I remember correctly you still have some apology letters to write so that should keep you busy."

Harry grumbled but wanted to keep Remus in a good mood. He went upstairs and started to write the letter, He decided that the Weasleys would be the easiest. He dreaded writing Snape's. If anything Harry deserved an apology for the way Snape and treated him for two years but he doubted that Remus would appreciate if he wrote that in the letter.

It took Harry five attempts before he actually got started on the letter. This was evident by the scrunched up papers that now lay all over his room. After about half an hour he had the Weasleys letter done and had just started on Snape's. Once again Harry couldn't start the letter and kept wanted to put things like "dear the greasy git" or "so sorry I ruined your miserable day out to buy disgusting potions ingredients" but Harry knew he needed to remain polite so decided to be as monotone as possible.

Finally the letters were written and Harry went down stairs to find Remus. He found his guardian sitting in the armchair of the living room with stacks of books and papers in front of him. The fire was lit and the room overall looked cosy and inviting.

"Hi Remus," Harry called from the door way,

"Oh, hello Harry. Got those letters written?"

"Yes sir, should I get Hedwig to send them off?"

"yes, I'm sure I don't need to read over them," he said giving Harry a look of 'I hope I don't have to read over them' –

"okay," Harry went back up to his room and found the white snowy owl sat in her cage all alone. Harry had seemed to of neglected giving her attention the past few days, so any attention Hedwig got she would be happy for,

"take these to the Weasleys and professor Snape's office, don't worry about waiting for a reply." Harry's owl gave him a confused look. "Yes I did say Snape's office, go on." Harry ushered her out of the window and watched her gracefully fly over the forrest.

When he came back down to the living room, Remus had cleared all of his papers and a chess board was stationed on top of the coffee table.

"fancy a game?" Remus asked?

"Yeah sure!"

They had a couple of games until it started to edge closer to nine thirty,

"Check mate" Harry called,

"Well damn me, well done Harry!" Remus was in disbelief, he had found a play to match him at chess. "It's getting late, you'd better get ready for bed. I'll be up in a little while."

Although Harry wasn't about to admit it, he was getting fairly tired and went up with only a little fuss that it was only just nine thirty. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, pulled some pyjama's on and clambered into bed. The door creaked open and Remus poked his head around the door,

"Goodnight Harry, I am hoping to move to my quarters in Hogwarts soon so that'll give you something to look forward to." Remus gave Harry a smile and Harry gave one in return.

"Night Remus" and Harry blew his candle out,

* * *

A/N

This took my 2 days to write and I don't know why it took so long!

Anyways, a little bit of a bland chapter but things are coming I promise!

Don't forget to like and review, thank you :)


End file.
